


Indulgence

by TrashCat



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, gil being gil, kirei being kirei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCat/pseuds/TrashCat
Summary: Gilgamesh encourages Kotomine to use his imagination.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Run-of-the-mill nasty Kotomine/Gilgamesh stuff, I wrote this in one sitting and didn't edit it much!

“You need to let yourself fantasize. You'll never be able to find pleasure if you can't even envision it.” Gilgamesh drains his glass and sinks to the floor, looking up at Kirei as he sits just a few feet away. Kirei can't tell if he's tipsy, or if he's just so secure in his superiority that the ground is the same as a throne to him. “I know you have fantasies.”

“And you know that I don't dwell on such things.”

“I wonder what would happen if you did?” Gilgamesh says. He crawls closer and stops just inches away from the seat of Kirei's armchair, looking like a cat contemplating jumping onto its owner's lap. “Technically speaking, nothing would happen. Private thoughts can't hurt people.” He grins. “That's what you would think about, right, Kirei? Hurting people?”

Kirei feels his heart jump, though his face remains stony.

“Just imagine it, Kirei,” Gilgamesh says, in more of a breath than a whisper, drawing in close. “That empty wine bottle on the table...you shove it up my ass.”

Kirei looks into the deep red eyes gazing up at him. Gilgamesh rests his hands on Kirei's knees, not breaking eye contact.

“We're talking just like this, and you knock me to the floor and grab it. You shove it up inside of me, and I never predicted you would dare do it. You took me by surprise. My body is fighting, clenching, trying not to accept it, but you're so strong, and it's so big, bigger than any cock. Even the King of Heroes can't take it. I only gasp. The shock is paralyzing at first. Then the pain hits me. The first sob. I try not to scream.”

With his parted legs, there's no use hiding Kirei's reaction. He doesn't try to cover himself, but he doesn't acknowledge it either. Gilgamesh is watching him, and he sees. He keeps talking.

“You're holding me to the floor and I'm scrabbling against you. You're keeping it inside me, resting your knee on it, and tears of rage start pooling in my eyes. Can you see yourself in them?” He doesn't wait for an answer. “The tears start to overflow, and they're so hot, Kirei. You lick them. They're salty. I'm writhing under you, trying to get away. I'm at your mercy and my ass hurts so much, it's open so wide, it's humiliating. I'm trying not to look into your eyes, to show my shame, at being disgraced by a mere human.”

It's too good. “Would you beg?” Kirei croaks.

“If I begged,” Gilgamesh says, drawing in closer so Kirei can taste his wine-scented breath, “how would you want me to do it?”

Kirei can't summon up any more words. He doesn't want to give Gilgamesh the satisfaction yet.

“Kirei, please,” Gilgamesh moans. He rests his palm on Kirei's clothed erection, and it jumps at the touch. Then he starts to rub it, slowly. “Please stop. Don't do this to me anymore...it hurts so much, Kirei...”

Kirei lets out a shuddering breath and shifts in his seat.

“Do you want riches? I'll give you anything you want, just stop, please...” He sounds as if he might really start to sob, his red eyes are shimmering, he even blinks a few times. “Kirei, please. Please don't. It hurts.”

It does hurt. Kirei is so hard, his cock is straining against his pants and every brush from Gilgamesh grinds it against his zipper almost unbearably. He wants to grind back, but the last shred of his restraint is holding him back.

Instead, he pulls back from Gilgamesh just enough to unzip his pants and free himself. For a second, he thinks Gilgamesh might actually have been surprised by his boldness. If he were a different kind of man, he might have been surprised at himself too.

Instead, he puts a hand on the back of Gilgamesh's head and pushes him closer, and Gilgamesh's slightly parted lips brush against the leaky tip of his cock.

With an inscrutable expression, Gilgamesh accepts it and starts to expertly, evenly lick his way up and down the straining shaft. Kirei grips the armrests and gazes at the far corner of the ceiling. After a moment he finds his voice again, though it's choked with lust.

“I would ignore all your cries for mercy. I would wrap my hands around your throat, and you would try to protest, and I would not listen. And you, an ancient being, the King of Heroes, would be silenced. As if you couldn't be humiliated any more.”

He thought Gilgamesh had stopped fellating him, but then he took him into his mouth and Kirei's cock was enveloped in the warm wetness. He moaned and ran his hand through Gilgamesh's hair once. The situation they were spinning with their words was impossible, Gilgamesh was never defenseless and would never allow himself to be dominated against his will, but right now the oldest of heroes was kneeling before him, obediently sucking his cock. And Kirei was beginning to think that he wouldn't capriciously leave this time, as he so often did. He pushed the theory.

“But you could be. I'd rip the bottle from you, without any warning or care, and you'd scream a silent scream that only I would ever know about. And I'd pick you up, because you're not such a big man without your gaudy armor on.” He felt Gilgamesh's fist clench on the fabric of his pants. “I'd bend you over the arm of the couch and take you—I'd mount you like the bitch you are.” Gilgamesh growled, but still, he didn't pull away. “You'd be raw and bleeding when I entered you and the blood would slick my way. If only Tokiomi could see you...if only your people could see you.”

Kirei paused, and so did Gilgamesh.

“If only _he_ could see you.”

Kirei didn't voice any of the rest of the fantasy playing in his head, but just let it rush past him as a rare, unfamiliar, and thoroughly nasty smile curled his lips. The tears, the grief, the outrage, the fire-breathing wrath of a great and mighty king writhing under his weight as he shoved his mere mortal cock deep inside of him, and coaxed ragged cries with every thrust. He closed his eyes and the willing warmth of Gilgamesh's mouth became the depths he imagined himself invading, his cock was throbbing and bucking and scraping the back of Gilgamesh's throat and he came, the first time he had come since the day his wife had died and he had excused himself to the restroom under the pretense of grief but he had really been frantically masturbating into the toilet, trying to finish as fast as possible, to destroy the proof of his shame before he could even acknowledge it. Gilgamesh swallowed his cum down as if he were eager for it, and when he drew back, a long strand of saliva hung from his tongue to the tip of Kirei's cock.

Gilgamesh spit on the ground between Kirei's feet. “You're a repulsive man, Kotomine Kirei.” He sounded venomous. But when he looked back up at him, he had regained his usual serene smugness. “But you knew that already, didn't you? And you enjoy it.”

Kirei tucked his wet length back into his boxers and zipped his pants back up. “I...suppose I could be convinced to, King of Heroes.”

Gilgamesh grinned. “What a terrifying sentence that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> My kink is Kotomine reminding Gilgamesh that he knows Enkidu exists


End file.
